Minato D. Foster/Personality and Relationships
Personality He doesn't have much, until he joined the crew. He thinks he doesn't know what his feelings are, but expresses them without thought. Their are times where he shows his emotions on the ship. He even (accidently) shows his feelings towards Trish Walker. After the time skip, He shows his emotions more and becomes more intuitive in ship parts and has a big appetite. He tends to eat more, so he usually has a bag of snacks with him. and he's not shy anymore. Relationships Crew Kuma Saikoro Minato and Kuma didn't bother each other since either one of them could "easily" win the fight. But when they are put together by the Captain to fight their enemies, they see eye to eye and fight like they were meant to. Jack Keikai He likes his cooking and would ask him if Jack could make him a snack. Both can't stand Kuma and they work well in the middle of the battle. However, they ask the most stupidest questions to one another. Spark D. Sulfur He respects him and is his Adoptive Brother. Sulfur trains him on the ship whenever he can. Trish Walker When he first meets her, he just keeps saying that she's his girlfriend whenever they team up against an enemy. But when the time skip happened and starts to show and understand his emotions, he thinks of her as his best friend instead, making it easier for both of them to get along. Alice Walker He studies under her as her student. Now when the crew gets seperated somewhere with history, he would understand where they are. Vi O. La They think of each other as brother and sister, like her and Sulfur. When the fight together, it's like the team up wasn't ment to be. They get into trouble so much that Sulfur would only allow them to be partners if he or the others in the crew would have to go with them. M Lance They both didn't get along, not untill the time skip. When they team up, he would be the one serious injured, and she would have to help him. When they meet after the time skip, He starts to have feelings towards M, but doesn't show much of it and controls it. Spark D. Mana When he first meets her, he thought she was dangerous, even for being related to Sulfur. But after she became a member of the crew, he change from being her enemy to being her friend. Family Diana Foster His real mother. Not much is known about her except that she gave him up because she was dying from illness. Johnathan Foster His real Father. He hated his guts, his father was from a rich family, and it was always about money. When his father found out he was adopted, he became furious. He died from an illness before reaching Minato. Spark D. Bobby His Adoptive Father. He should up at an orphanage and found Minato. Bobby taught him what he knew and made him more dependable.Category:Xramos224 Category:Character Subpages